Adventure of the Souls
by Slam'in Burst
Summary: The Soul Eater group has been given a mission to hunt down a strange new witch who seems to be more of a challenge than thought of before. When some of the misters and weapons become stranded from each other, it's up to themselves and new friends to find a way home. Going through some complications along the way, will they be able to fix what went wrong? A/N will be updated by R&R'


**(Co-written with Fireball Massacre)**

**Witch: Camille Chameleon: Appearance: Green long hair, gold eyes, extremely pale, high-heeled boots, rainbow belly-shirt, black skinny jeans. **

**Maka: braids on the left side of head, white mid-thigh shorts, white tank-top with red stripe and "56"**

**Tsubaki: Baggy black capris wrapped with white wrap, top part of her dress down to below her chest, usual arm warmers, and black tank-top under shirt.**

**(Disclaimer: We own nothing, but the plot and Camille.)**

_Chapter1_

*Adv. World*

Finn and Jake were lying outside of their house in the grass, bored out of their minds. Finn looked over at Jake, groaning, "I'm bored." "Well, it's a slow day, bro." Jake said lying upside-down.

"Hey Jake-WHAT?!" Finn started as a bright flash of light became visible.

*Soul World*

"This is so uncool." Soul's voice echoed, as the Soul Eater gang walked down a dirt path. Blackstar jumped up and exclaimed "How can you be depressed when you're on a mission with a God like ME?!" he bellowed out laughing. Tsubaki looked at Blackstar skeptically, "Blackstar, maybe you should be quieter." He stopped laughing and looked at Tsubaki like she had two heads. "No one can silence the Great Blackstar!" He bellowed out again.

"Maka …" a voice growled deeply in a scary way, "CHOP!" "OW!" Blackstar yelled as a large dent formed on the top of his skull. He sat there on the ground seemingly dead as a girl with ash-blond hair and green eyes smirked down at her handy work with a book in her hand. "We're on a mission to kill a witch idiot. Stop yelling every five seconds." He just groaned in response.

Liz walked up to her, laying her arm on her left shoulder, "I think you hit him a little too hard this time Maka." Kid just looked bored as he said "Let's just keep going so we can get this over with."

"I SEE A GIRAFFE!" yelled out a hyper voice, aka Patty. "What?" asked everyone else in the group confusedly.

They all turned around just to see Patty pointing at a strangely dressed witch; Camille Chameleon. Camille smirked at them. "Looking for me?" Blackstar called out, "Tsubaki, chain scythe mode." After Backstar said that, all the weapons: including Soul Patty and Liz, transformed. "Now we'll take your soul." Maka stated, twirling Soul.

Blackstar charged at her as Kid shot his duel pistols. Camille swiftly dodged the tip of Tsubaki's scythe and Kid's compressed soul wavelengths. All of a sudden Maka sliced her cheek, cutting off the rising laugh that Camille was going to do.

Camille was seething while her pupils turned to slits (like a cat's). "I'm done playing games." She growled. She crossed her arms over her chest, and then snapped them back to her sides.

A large almost transparent dome erupted from Camille, covering her, Soul, Blackstar, Maka, and Tsubaki. Kid threw himself out of the way at the last second. As suddenly as the dome appeared, it disappeared with everyone but Camille. Kid's eyes widened a fraction as he said "What did you do to them?"

She just smirked and went clear, bleeding into the background.

*Adv. World*

Jake and Finn saw two silhouettes fall onto the roof of their house. Finn goes, "Did you see what I see?" he said excitedly. Jake nodded his head and jumped to his feet.

Finn took out his sword and ran towards his house with Jake by his side. Finn jumped onto Jake's back as he stretched himself up the side of the house. He stopped stretching when they were just out of the line of sight of the people on top of their home. Finn was about to climb up there when Jake stopped him, "What's wrong Jake?" Finn questioned him.

"Shhh." Jake said with a finger in front of his mouth. The two brothers listened to what was happening on the roof top, "Don't sleep in the presence of your God!" yelled a loud boy voice. "Oh, I know what to do."

They heard the same voice state as they heard a small pound and then a pop sound. There was a small groan and then a loud girl voice yelled "BLACKSTAR! Stop trying to autograph my head you idiot!" The first voice boomed, "See it did work!"

There was a connection of a hand it seemed to sound like. Finn and Jake heard the boy groan. Then the female voice sighed. "Just get up…" Jake peered over the top real quick to see an ash haired girl and a spiky blue haired boy.

The girl looked around as the boy stood up with a scowl. After a few moments, the girl looked in Jake and Finn's direction. Jake Quickly hid, hoping she hadn't seen him. "Well, who is it?" asked Finn, voice only a whisper. Jake shrugged his shoulders, silently listening again.

He put up three fingers to signal they were to go on the roof at three. He lifted only one finger then two.

Just before he got to three, however, the girl's voice told the boy to be quiet. As the boy went quiet, he soon reopened his mouth to ask "Where are we anyways?" "Good question, but what I really want to know is who is stupid enough to think they could sneak up on us." The girl's voice replied, but said the second sentence a bit more quietly.

Finn could hear the first sentence but not the second while Jake heard everything. The boy's voice replied back nonchalantly, "I know right, even your idiot of a papa Spirit knows that. Wait, where's Tsubaki and Soul?"

Just as the boy finished his sentence, Finn jumped onto the roof. "I WILL- Jake, what's going on?" Finn suddenly stopped mid-sentence. Then Jake came up next to him. "Oh my glob dude."

*Adv. Ice Kingdom*

Tsubaki and Soul found themselves in an ice covered cavern like place. Soul looked around and suddenly asked. "Where the hell are we?"

**A/N: The reason why we posted two of this on the site was to get more coverage and to reach other audiences.**


End file.
